


So it Begins

by TheSnake



Series: How many Grey Wardens are there again? [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Multiple Wardens, Pre-Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnake/pseuds/TheSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of the end.</p><p> </p><p>AKA a multi-warden fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So it Begins

Dark, humid.

This was his life, living in the slum of a formal empire; reject from society just because of him birth.

He works hard, trying to help his older sister. He doesn’t want her to do this, but what else can they do?

His mother, he can’t remember the last time he saw her sober. Empty threats and yells would come out every time he tries to talk to her, his hearts saddens every time.

His best friend, the only person he could call that in this shit hole. His stupid jokes and sly smirks never fail to make his cheeks fell hot and make him shutter. Stupid idiot, he says fondly when their lips meet.

 

A drugged noble, his mind went blank as he puts on a borrowed skin.

The prince was an excellent fighter, quick strong strikes and serious face. A grin grows behind his helmet as the battle grows longer. This was a battle he would remember for a long time, he couldn't see the end and wonders who would win.

Then the noble came in, still drugged, and everything went to shit.

He breaks out of his prison with his partner, blood trailing behind him, only to be surrounded by the guards.

The Grey Warden from the arena came fort and saved him, made him into a grey warden. He chest tighten and he looks at his partner. A smile on his face, ‘Go get ‘em,” he says “They won’t see what came at them.”

His sister was there as well, gave him a hug and wished him good luck.

The grey warden took him down into the deep road, saying that the rest were in there, killing some time as well as darkspawn.

Imagine his surprise when he saw the prince once more, now only clad with commoner’s clothing and a simple dagger, covered with foul, dark blood and face so cold that a shiver went up his spine.

_Well this will be interesting._

 

 

* * *

 

He was the favourite; he found that out much later.

While his older brother was loud and harsh and his younger was cunning and smart, he was quiet and peaceful. He breaks arguments; he calms the court with his logic. It wasn’t hard to see why the people love him. He even looked different; he was often mistaken for the youngest for his youthful appearance. His best friend teases him for it.

Even though he was a pacifist, he was skilled in fighting. You give him a blade or arrow he would turn into the deadly rogue that made the warriors envy and enemies something to fear. Poison and traps were his friends, he trained himself to be immune to the poisons he knows, he rather sit and work on his traps then deal with the lying snakes that filled the court.

Just when he was named his father’s commander, he was framed by his younger brother for the heir’s death. His father’s face was filled with agony and sadness that he felt responsible of causing. _NO,_ he wanted to scream when they took him away. _I didn’t do it!_ But he stayed quiet; his mind yelled and screams that he wasn’t even covered with his brother’s blood. His eyes met his brother’s, the companions that betrayed him. He couldn’t read them; the noble turned his face away.

He sent into the deep road with nothing but the clothes on his back and the message his best friend gave him.

Inside he screamed and cried while his face was blank. The gate slammed shut behind him and he was alone. 

 

* * *

 

 

Cold, stone walls.

Every day, he wakes up those cold, hard walls.

Oh how much he misses the green grass in his father’s barn, the bright sky and the warm sun.

Now he has none, seeing that there are no windows.

The people here are not that bad, some of them timid, some of them nice. He even made some friends.

Pair of siblings, one female the other male, one calm whiles the other wild. One with a quiet voice and soft smiles, the other with a loud voice and bright grins. Both so different yet so similar.

A blonde mage with a flirty smirk and brown eyes. Every time he finds him he would either be with someone or escaping this cold prison. Seven escape attempts so far, the last one landed him in the dungeons. He visits him when he can, bringing his favourite cat with him. He feels something lifted when he sees those eyes bright slightly.

A timid human mage denied of his harrowing for so long. He was here earlier yet he was made a mage first. The human would go out late into the night, doing what he doesn’t know, doesn’t _want_ to know. The rumors float in the air and he refuses to acknowledge them.

A Grey Warden came the day after his harrowing, accompanied with two dwarves, one silent while the other somewhat friendly. _Why are they here? What do they wants?_ The same day he finds out that the timid mage has a lover, a chantry sister no less. He helps him escape, because they were friends.

Now he doesn’t know as blood whirls in the air, surrounding his friend before he passes out.

He was recruited by the grey warden, his head dazed with the information. He says goodbye to the blonde mage, but the year wasn’t kind to him, once with humor but now so quiet. So _strange._

He says goodbye to the siblings, the male hugs him tight, making him promise to be safe. The female gave him a squeeze on the shoulder and one of her rare smiles, she made him promise to work on his elemental spells, “You must be prepare out there, it’s dangerous for a mage that includes a spirit healer.”

The grey warden gave him a fatherly smile and the doors open.

The sky was more beautiful then he remembers.

 

* * *

 

 

The castle was filled with chatter.

His long white hair trailed behind him as he followed his father into the throne room. The arl has arrived. He and his father chatted for a bit before his father informed them of the arrival of a grey warden, accompanied by three recruits. The recruits seem to be already at their rooms as the grey warden was alone.

He went to find his brother by his father’s order. Only for his best friend ran to him and told him to fetch his mabari. A lecture from Nan and off he went to find his brother, now with a mabari following behind him.

The recruits were pleasant. Well, one of them was. The elf looked around with curious eyes while one of the dwarves was already laying on a bed resting. The remaining recruits greeted him with a pleasant smile and asked question about the castle, which he answered just as nicely, the elf’s ears twitch and his head turned towards them as he listens to their conversation.

The castle was under attack. They were betrayed by the arl.

So many dead, elves and human alike. He had to leave everything behind as the grey warden took him away. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he walked away from his parents, his dead sister-in-law and nephew, his best friend.

He swore revenge, eyes now harden and humor dampen. _Someone will die._

 

* * *

 

 

The dalish is all he knows.

They are his family, he will kill for them, die for them.

He puts a leash on his curiosity on humans, the urge to run to the nearest human village and learn everything there. His curiosity would kill him, the keeper once said.

Now he knows.

His lover was missing, his body pale and his chest pained. The grey warden that saved him earlier told him that he had to leave the clan behind to be cured. He lashed out, yelling NO I WON’T. He was forced in the end, one of the dwarves tried to calm, saying smoothing words and just _close_ enough for him to not stab him.

He left after his lover’s funeral, the whole clan saying their goodbyes and sending sad gazes. The first grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, saying a final goodbye before letting go.

The quiet dwarf placed a warm hand on his shoulder. Strangely enough he was comfortable around him, as if a calming aura was coming from him, calming everything around him. He decided that he liked this dwarf.

Well, once he was cured of this sickness, he was going to stab something, preferably a human.

 

* * *

 

 

He didn’t want to be married. Like hell no.

It was that he didn’t like his fiancé; she was pleasing to the eye and very nice. But, just, _no._

But he has to, he has no choice.

Then that _stupid_ noble came back, knocked him out cold and took the women with him, including his cousin. _No one touches my family._

He broke in with his cousin, killing every human that came into sight, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

They found one of the women, lying dead on the ground. Her murderers joined her shortly after.

The spoiled noble had the _gall_ to offer him money. A bright grin was on his face and he approached him. The noble relaxed slightly, thinking that he had him in his palm. The look of surprise on his face when he drove his sword into his chest was very satisfying.

Dead bodies littered the ground as he pulled his trembling cousin towards him, saying smoothing words as they head home.

He had to leave with the grey warden after that, turns out he became a criminal after killing the arl’s son. Who would have thought that the humans were smart enough to spot him.

He said his goodbyes, checking on his cousins and gotten teary eyes with his father, and joined the small party of recruits.

Two dwarves, one warmer than the other, an elf wearing robes and curious eyes. A _dalish_ elf with a rather hot temper, and of _course_ a human.

This is going to be _great._


End file.
